Demigods Play Truth or Dare
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: Join Percy and friends as they play a friendly game of truth or dare. Things could get wild. Percabeth, and possibly Jasper. First story. Review!
1. Me shirtless and dancing

**Hey guys! This is our first story, so don't go hard on us. We don't really know how fanfiction works, so we're just gunna like do random stuff. Enjoy! Plz review!**

**-purplePJO12340**

Percy P.O.V

I was walking along the beach when Connor and Travis Stoll came running up to me. Oh no, I could tell something was up. Either they ruined all the Demeter cabin's plants or stole all of the Ares cabin's weapons. "Hey, guys," I said. "What's up?" "Oh, nothing," Connor singsonged. "Just setting up a friendly game of truth or dare in your cabin." I sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

When I walked in my cabin, I saw my girlfriend Annabeth, my best friend, Grover, and Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Katie, and Rachel. I went to Annabeth and kissed her. She happily kissed me back. Everyone groaned except for the girls. "Alright, let's get this party started!" yelled Nico. Everyone stared at him. It's not everyday that you see a child of Hades wanting to party. "Okay," said Travis. "I'll start. Percy, truth or dare?"

I looked around self consciously. If I chose truth, everyone would think I was lame, and I if I chose dare then I would have to do something really embarrassing. "Dare," I said without thinking. Travis grinned evilly. "I dare you to go in the Aphrodite cabin shirtless and start dancing to Party Rock Anthem." I groaned. Annabeth looked murderous. See, she's really protective of me and she knows the girls are all gonna launch themselves at me, cause you know, I'm like one of the hottest guys at camp. I also couldn't dance! Gods, I would be embarrassed for life. The Aphrodite cabin are known for gossiping. I shrugged. "Let's get this over with."

I took off my shirt. I saw Annabeth, Katie, Rachel, Piper, and even Thalia was staring at me. I grinned at them. "Enjoying the view, ladies?" Thalia glared at me. "Just do the stupid dare, Seaweed Brain." I frowned. "Hey, only Annabeth is allowed to call me that!" Everyone laughed and I strolled down to the Aphrodite cabin. "HELLO LADIES!" I shouted. Immediately all the girls inside screamed when they saw me in their cabin shirtless. "I'm gunna do a little dance for you," I announced.

Connor was came in and brought out a radio and it played Party Rock Anthem. I started dancing. I think I looked like a total idiot. I tried to shuffle like they do in the music video, but I ended up tripping and falling on my face. Then the song ended. I bowed and said, "Thank you for watching! See you next time!" I dashed out of the cabin.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! Next chapter probably up tomorrow, we go on the computer a lot. Can you guys give me any ideas of what kind of dares I should write?**


	2. I flirt with Clarisse

**Chapter 2**

**Haha I kept my promise didn't I? I said I would update today. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review! Two of you already did, and thank you! **

Nico P.O.V

I was laughing so hard when Percy went into the Aphrodite cabin and started dancing. You should have seen it! It was hilarious. When he came back, he didn't look happy. He glared at all of us, especially the Stolls. "You're gonna get it," he threatened. Everyone shut up fast. You seriously don't want to get on Percy's bad side, he can be pretty terrifying with a sword. "Okay," he said. "It's my turn."

He looked at everyone and glanced at me. He grinned. I gulped. Percy can make dares pretty embarrassing. "Nico," he said, "I dare you to go to the arena and flirt with Clarisse." Everyone laughed really hard except Thalia. She looked really red and murderous. I wondered why. Oh, well. I paled. Flirting with Clarisse was like asking her to kill you. I walked over to the arena. She was practicing on the dummies like usual, cutting their heads off. I gulped. I felt really bad for the dummies. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Clarisse," I said nervously. She stopped training and glared at me. "I'm a little busy, di Angelo. Could you go bother someone else?" I flashed her a cocky grin and said, "Why would I bother someone else when I'm talking to the prettiest girl right now?" Believe it or not, she actually BLUSHED. "I-I have a boyfriend, Nico!" I rolled my eyes. This was beginning to get kind of fun. I leaned closer. "Forget about Chris, sexy. I mean, look at him and look at _me._" I ran my hand through my hair. Man, I must've looked really hot. Even a few girls who were walking by stared at me. Clarisse got even redder. Then, she took out her spear. "I will never dump Chris. He's one of the only few guys who understand me. If you don't like that, then you get to find out what my spear feels like."

I shuddered. Then I grinned widely. I leaned and whispered, "Whatever. Give me a call, honey." I wrote my number on her hand. I waved and ran away. That wasn't so bad, I thought. When I went back into Percy's cabin they were all looking at me, amazed. I smirked. I bet no guy even had the guts to go ten feet within Clarisse. He is such a daredevil, they were all probably thinking. Thalia looked really mad. What is it with her these days? Oh well. I can never understand girls. They get so worked up over clothes and makeup and hair, but not the girls I know, which really relieved me. Annabeth would never wear makeup, Piper wasn't interested, and if someone even dragged Thalia into a makeup store she would just blast the whole thing with lightning. I grinned. Thalia did look really cute when she was mad.

Wait, why am I thinking this? I thought. I'd never done anything with Thalia before, we didn't like even train or go on a quest together. If you counted the time we went into the underworld with Percy a quest. **(A.N: from the Demigod Files. Third story)** I shook my head. No way that Thalia would like me. I announced, "Who's going next?"

**Okay that's it for the second chapter. Anyway, I repeat, please review! I would feel so touched if anyone reads. I'm gunna start a hunger games fanfic but with Percy Jackson! Stay tuned.**


	3. I piss off Mr D and sing

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, I'm deciding that I'm gunna write two chapters for today, maybe three if I'm not lazy. Okay guys can you give me ideas for dares? Cause I may not have the best ideas. Enjoy!**

Thalia P.O.V

Ugh! Why did Nico have to go flirt with Clarisse, of all people! I was really mad. I didn't know why I felt this way. Sure, Nico and I were friends, but we never really thought of each other than more than friends. Well, people change. Nico looked at me and grinned. I blushed. He said, "Thalia, truth or dare?" I answered, "Dare." He smiled. "I dare you to go piss off Mr. D. Say offensive things about wine and grapes and stuff. And then sing Baby by Justin Bieber when he leaves." I grinned wickedly. "You got it. Be back in a few."

I ran off and found Mr. D in the Big House, drinking Diet Coke and playing Pac Man as usual. I tapped on his shoulder. He looked back, annoyed. "What is it, Tiffany?" I rolled my eyes. "It's _Thalia_, Mr. D." He shrugged. "As you young ones say these days. Whatever." I just laughed. "Mr. D, you know that I read that grapes are voted the worst fruit and a lot of people hate them, including me?" He looked at me, a little bit angry. "Watch yourself, Taylor." I just grinned. "And wine makes you a drunk alcoholic, you can get into a lot of accidents and you know a lot of weird people tend to drink wine? Just saying. It's a terrible drink. I mean seriously, what is with wine these days?"

Mr. D now glared at me. "You better watch yourself, Tina. You'll know my true nature if you insult me again." He started to turn away and walk out. Then I cried, "WAIT!" He turned around. I began to sing Baby by Justin Bieber.

**You know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

**You are my love, you are my heart**

**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

**Are we an item? Girl quit playin'**

**We're just friends. What are you sayin'**

**Said there's another and looked right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

**And I was like baby baby baby oh (A.N: so yeah the song goes on. I'm just too lazy to type the lyrics.)**

I finished singing and stood up and bowed. Mr. D just glared at me. I ran back to Percy's cabin as fast as I could.


	4. I flirt with Connor

**Chapter 4**

**Hi, guys. I'm glad some of you are reviewing, and we are planning new stories in the nearby future. So anyway, review, and enjoy. **

Travis P.O.V

You should've seen Thalia sing to Mr. D! Priceless. I was still laughing when she came back in. She looked at me and grinned evilly. I stopped laughing. Thalia can be really scary if she wants to. "My turn," she said. "Travis, truth or dare?" I smiled at her. "Dare, I'm a daredevil." I just wanted Katie to see that I'm not a wimp. Secretly, I really like her. I like the way she flips her hair, smiles at people, and the way she smells like strawberries. Don't tell anyone I said that! Especially Connor. I love him and all, but he's a real jerk sometimes. Then he stood up. "I gotta use the restroom," he said. "Don't do the dare until I've come back." "Don't piss yourself," I called out to him. He just laughed and walked away. "Travis," Thalia said, "I dare you to ask for a makeover in the Aphrodite cabin to look like a girl and when you see Connor, pretend you are a girl and flirt with him." Everyone cracked up. Man, how gross was it to flirt with your own brother! I glared at Thalia and said, "Fine! But you're gunna pay eventually."

I went to the Aphrodite cabin and asked for a makeover. They happily agreed and a few minutes later, I looked like an idiot. I was dressed in hot pink clothing, mascara, lipstick and blush. I also had a wig on my head. I breathed heavily and went outside. Everyone looked at me for a second and fell over laughing. Percy panted, "Stomach hurts… too much," Everyone laughed even harder. Annabeth was on the ground, and Percy had to hold onto Thalia for support. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. I went and found Connor walking back. "Hey, Connor," I said, all flirty. "Um, hey," he said. "Do I know you?" I tossed my hair and put a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone does, cutie. My name's Trina. I noticed you're looking really hot these days," I drawled while running my hand down his arm. "Uh, thanks, but I already like someone." "Oh yeah?" I smiled. "I bet she's not as hot as me." "Actually, she is. It's Katie Gardner."

My jaw dropped. I glared at him, took off my wig and yelled, "Why Katie, of all people, you idiot?" Connor jumped back. "Travis? Man, were you _flirting _with me?" "It was a dare! And I like Katie! I'm pretty sure she likes me too!" Connor glared at me. "Not when I ask her out," Oh that does it. I tackled him down. We were fighting for a few minutes when everyone came out and saw us. "What the name of the gods are you doing?" Annabeth yelled. We stopped fighting. Connor brushed his shirt and pants and went up to Katie. "Katie," he asked, "Will you go out with me?"

I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. What if she said yes? She smiled and put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I would love to Connor," she said. "But I already have someone else I like. He's funny, cute, and sweet but can be an idiot sometime." Connor frowned. "You like Percy? But he's dating Annabeth!" Katie slapped him. "No, you idiot! Even those all those things I said are true about Percy. I'm talking about Travis."

I stared at her, stunned. "You like me?" "Of course, you idiot! I've been trying to give you hints the whole entire time!" Katie answered. Then she leaned in and kissed me. That was the best moment of my life.


	5. Thalico and Piper dancing

**Chapter 5**

**Hi guys. It's awesome that you guys are reading our stories. Anyway, check out the 79****th**** hunger games, it's by Amanda my friend, but by the same name, purplePJO12340. Yeah we're sharing an account cause you know, we're tight. Jk! Anyway, read and review! I'll try to make my chapters longer.**

Travis P.O.V

Oh. My. Gods. I can't believe Katie kissed me! That has got to be the best moment of my life. "Wow," we both whispered. Connor looked really mad. Then, he smiled and gave me a high five. "Nice, man. If Katie's happy, then I'm happy." I grinned at him. Then I put an arm around Katie's shoulders. "Let's get back to the game. Who wants to go next?" Annabeth grinned. "I'll go," she said. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"What?" Thalia exclaimed. "I have to go again? Didn't I suffer enough singing to Mr. D?" Everyone laughed. She sighed. "Truth, I guess." Annabeth smiled evilly. "Thalia, since you quit the hunters, did you have a crush on somebody?" Thalia stood there stunned. I laughed. "Come on, Thals. No girl quits the hunters for no reason. There's got to be a special someone." Thalia glared. "It's none of your business, even if this is a game!" Percy cracked up. "Come on, Pinecone Face, you can tell us. We're all friends here." Thalia got so red that I thought she was gonna explode. "Fine!" she yelled. "It's Nico, okay!"

Everyone sat there stunned. The daughter of Zeus likes the son of _Hades_? Connor sputtered out, "But aren't you guys like half cousins or something? Isn't that kinda gross?" Thalia glared at him. "You're lucky that I'm embarrassed, or I would've zapped you by now, Stoll." Connor shut up quick. Then Nico stood up. "Hey, I think Thalia and I have some… talking to do."

Nico P.O.V

I took Thalia outside and she wouldn't look at me. How could a girl like Thalia have a crush on me? I mean, I talk to the dead like everyday. Not your typical teenager activity. "You like me? But we never even like, spent quality time with each other, like Percy and Annabeth." Thalia glared at me. "Do you know why I quit the Hunters? Because of you, you idiot! When I joined, I was thinking of you. I couldn't stop thinking and then I quit. I was hoping you'd have the same feelings, but I guess you don't." A tear slid down her cheek and she began to walk away, but I stopped her. "Wait, Thalia! Don't leave," I pleaded. She looked back at me. "Thalia, I also had a crush on you. I like the way you fight, your personality, the way you smile… everything!" She looked at me. "You really mean it?" I nodded, and took her hands. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded, smiling happily. "Awesome," I murmured, and then kissed her passionately.

Annabeth P.O.V

"I'm going to check on Thalia and Nico," I said. I went outside and saw them kissing! Aww, they looked so cute together. Oh gods, I sound like an Aphrodite girl right now. Gross. Then after a few minutes they came back in, hand in hand. Jason grinned. "Nice, Nico, getting it with my sister." All the guys slapped him a high five. "Let's get back to this game," I said. "Leo, you wanna go next?" Leo grinned stupidy. "My pleasure," he said. "Beauty Queen, truth or dare?" Piper punched him. "Dare. Bring it on, Repair Boy." Leo grinned. "Okay," he said. "Pipes, I dare you to get Clovis to dance with you at dinner tonight. You have to dance a waltz. Oh, and you also have to dress in hot pink and wear makeup." Piper looked like she'd fell into a pit of boiling lava. "Fine!" she yelled. "I'll do it!"

Piper P.O.V

I can't believe I had to dance! With Clovis of all of all people. And wear freaking makeup! This was possibly the worst day of my life. Maybe I could get Jason's attention. I went to my cabin and asked my siblings for a makeover. Then I went to the Hypnos cabin and had to wake up Clovis. It took me a while, though. Then at dinner, Travis went up on the stage and said, "Hey, fellow demigods. We've got a little show for you. Piper Mclean and Clovis dancing together!" Everyone busted out laughing. I took a deep breath and pushed Clovis up the stage. Then a classical waltz song came up. I put a hand on Clovis's shoulder and he put a hand on my waist. We danced for like a few minutes then he fell down, pulling me with him. He was asleep, like usual. Everyone cracked up. Leo and the Stolls were rolling on the ground, and even Jason looked like he was gonna die. I think that was the most embarrassing moment of my life. I stormed back in Percy's cabin, and everyone in there looked like they were gunna die from laughter. I glared at Leo. "My turn," I said in a deadly voice. Leo stopped laughing and looked scared. I smirked at him.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Leo swallowed nervously. "Um… truth." I grinned. "Do you still have a crush on Thalia?" Leo paled. "Um… yeah, I guess." Percy and Annabeth fell to the ground, laughing and holding their stomachs. "Looks like you've got an admirer, Thals!" Annabeth exclaimed, laughing. Thalia looked murderous. Leo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I looked at the clock. "Okay, you guys wanna continue tomorrow? I think this has been enough for a day." "Yeah," Percy said. "You guys wanna sleep over at my cabin? I mean it's a free week, we can do anything we want." Everyone nodded. "Okay, get your stuff and come here maybe we can play Spin the Bottle or something. So everyone left and got their things.

**Haha, I think this was the longest chapter. What's going to happen in Spin the Bottle? Stay tuned to find out. Review! And check out our other stories.**


	6. Spin the Bottle Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys. I got a bunch of emails from fanfic saying a lot of you are like subscribing to my stories or something. Anyway, nice to know that you guys are reading. Hehe are you guys excited for this chapter? I guess you all want to know who kisses who in Spin the Bottle. This could get interesting… anyway check out our other stories, the 79****th**** hunger games and Percy Jackson moving in. Read and review!**

Jason P.O.V

All of us came back to Percy's cabin in less than fifteen minutes. We all wanted to play Spin the Bottle. This could get interesting! Maybe Piper will spin and it'll land on me. I prayed to Zeus with all my heart. So everyone got down on the carpet and Percy got out an empty Coke Bottle. "Okay," he said grinning. "Who wants to go first?" Nobody raised their hand, so Leo shrugged. "I'll give it a go. Who's gunna be the lucky lady tonight?" All the girls rolled their eyes. "Let's go!" Leo spun the bottle and it finally landed on Thalia. Percy and I started laughing really hard, rolling on the ground. Thalia looked really red and murderous, and Nico looked the same. Thalia huffed. "Let's just get this stupid thing over with."

So both Leo and Thalia leaned in and kissed for like five seconds. Leo looked like he won the Megabucks lottery. Thalia, on the other hand, looked kind of disgusted and walked back to Nico and kissed him. Everyone groaned except for the girls. "Leo," Thalia said. Leo grinned at her cockily. "Yeah?" "You kind of bit my lip, just so you know." Leo went really red while everyone busted out laughing. "Uh… sorry. This is kinda my first kiss…" Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who's going next?" Piper raised her hand. "I'll go. Cause I'm a daredevil," she grinned at all of us. Piper spun the bottle. Shockingly and surprisingly, it landed on Percy.

Piper P.O.V

I was sitting there, shocked. I was pretty sure it would land on Jason! But now I'd have to kiss Percy, it's not that bad actually. He's one of the most hottest guys in camp, next to Jason. And he's really sweet, cute, and funny as well. But don't tell Annabeth I said that, or she'll run me through with her dagger. Speaking of Annabeth, she looked downright murderous and was glaring at the bottle, like it was the one that caused her rage. "Uh, let's go, Piper." Percy said. So we both leaned in and kissed. Wow. Percy is a really good kisser. Again, don't tell Annabeth I said that! When we pulled apart, Jason looked shocked, Annabeth looked murderous, and Percy gave me a weak smile.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry people, I just couldn't think of anything. Anyway I will most likely update tomorrow, but there's this hunger games challenge so I dunno. So what do you think will happen next?**


	7. Spin the Bottle Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Hey people. Sorry for not updating, I was just too tired from orchestra practice and other stuff. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Read and review.**

Jason P.O.V

I can't believe Piper's spin landed on Percy! I was feeling so jealous now. It wouldn't be so bad if Piper kissed me. She was blushing like mad. She looked kinda cute. I looked over to Annabeth. She was also really red and she looked furious. I couldn't take it. I ran outside. Piper followed me. "Wait, Jason!" she yelled. "Where are you going?" "I don't wanna play anymore. I'm going to sleep." She laughed. "Come on, Sparky, the party's just begun! We have a whole week to do whatever we want. Come on, it's more fun when you're there." I gave her a little smile. I couldn't tell her that I wanted her to kiss me, not Percy. But how could I just bottle up my feelings? I was pretty sure Piper liked me a lot too. So I took her hands. "Piper," I said. "Do you like me?" Piper got really red. "Uh, sure I like you, Jason." "No," I said. "I mean like like me." Piper looked down. "Yeah, I guess," she whispered. I felt really happy and then smiled. "Me too," I whispered and then kissed her. Man, that was the best moment of my life. We pulled apart, smiling, and we walked back to the cabin, hand in hand.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded as we walked in. "Looks like someone got busy and got a girlfriend," Leo said while winking at Piper and I. Everyone laughed. "Okay, I think we should stop Spin the Bottle. How about more Truth or Dare?" Percy suggested. Everyone nodded. "My turn," Rachel announced. "Leo, Truth or Dare?" Leo grinned. "Dare. Let's see what the Oracle has got." Rachel smiled evilly. "I dare you to go in the Hecate cabin and tell them that their magic sucks and show them a magic trick. Like, the basic pulling apart the thumb thing. Then tell them, THAT'S REAL MAGIC SUCKERS!" "I'll do it," Leo said a little bit nervously. The last time when someone insulted the Hecate cabin, they had a little black cloud drifting above them, pouring rain for a week.

Leo P.O.V

Hahaha, this dare was gunna be awesome! I walked in to the Hecate cabin and said, "Hello, fellow Hecate kids! I have something to tell you. Your magic freakin sucks!" They all glared at me. Sara, a daughter of Hecate, said, "Oh yeah? Then why don't you show us _real _magic," she said. Dang, she looked mad. Blue fire was dancing on her fingertips. Oh yeah, I remembered I had a little crush on Sara. She had really pretty brown hair and sparkly crystal blue eyes. Then, I grinned. "Oh yeah? Look at THIS!" I did the pulling apart the thumb thing. "There you go," I said proudly. "That's real magic!" Sara glared at me. "No, this is!" Then, everyone in the room began to laugh at me. I looked down and shrieked. I was wearing this ugly clown plus hobo costume. It was so ugly! And it kinda smelled, too. "Holy Hephaestus," I said. "What is this?" Sara smirked at me. You can't take that costume off until the rest of the week. All the girls will totally stay clear of you. But they already do, even without the costume." Ouch. That kinda hurt. Especially from the girl I liked. "I'll get you for this, Sara," I threatened. And then I ran out.

**Sorry, guys. I just couldn't think of anything. I know this chapter seemed kinda stupid, but blame the writer's block. I'll try to make the next one better, promise. Stay tuned!**


	8. Percy and Jason sing OneD song

**Chapter 8**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. I just had a case of writer's block. Anyway, enjoy, and PM me! I get bored sometime. Check out my new story, Percy and Friends go to Hogwarts.**

Jason P.O.V

Man, I felt bad for Leo. I guess that's what you get for messing with the Hecate cabin. He turned to me and said, "Jason, truth or dare?" I answered, "Dare." Leo smiled. "I dare you and Percy to go up on stage when it's dinner and sing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction." Me and Percy's mouth dropped. Man, I so did not like One Direction! Girls totally obsess with that. "Um… I can't sing," Percy stuttered weakly. Annabeth smiled and gave him a kiss. "It's okay, Percy," she said. He smiled at her. "We'll just make you do a solo." He glared at her. Everyone started laughing. "Fine! We'll do the stupid dare!" I growled. Oh, Leo is so gunna get it. A little later, it was time for dinner. "Show time!" Leo singsonged. We glared at him and went up stage. "Chiron, Percy and Jason have a little show for us." The centaur looked surprised. "All right, Leo. Make sure it's not inappropriate or dangerous." Leo got out his iPod and plugged it into the stereo. Then, the song played. We took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Me: You're insecure, don't know what for**

**Percy: You're turning heads when you walk through the d-o-o-r**

**Me: Don't need makeup, to cover up, being the way that you are is en-o-o-ugh**

**Percy: Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you**

**Both: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair, like nobody else, the way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful**

**If you only saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately **

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe **

**You don't know, oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Percy: So c-come on, you got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ng, I don't know why, you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyes**

***Repeat Chorus***

**Both: Na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na **

**Percy: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

***Chorus repeat again and song ends* **

The camp was quiet. Then it exploded into cheers. Man, maybe me and Percy could be pro singers someday! I didn't think we sounded that bad. We went back to the table and enjoyed the rest of dinner.

**Sorry if this was kind of short, I had a ton of homework. I'll update again soon. Stay tuned!**


	9. Author's Note, Sorry!

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, its DoubleRainbowPurplePJO12340. Sorry we haven't been updating in a while. We were so busy with the student council at school. Anyway, hope you don't feel pissed or anything. I'm trying to get some time to write a new chapter, but I've been really busy. Hope I win! Feel free to PM me anytime you want, or review. And I also have a case of writer's block. I mean in this Truth or Dare story I can't really think of any more funny things, so sorry if you don't laugh anymore while reading. I'll try the best I can to be funny. Anyways, school is ending in about two weeks and that means summer is starting! I'll probably upload a lot more chapters and possibly start more stories. ;) So you guys keep reading and reviewing and we hope for the best! Don't worry. I think I'll have tons of ideas to write when school is over. And we're not giving up! Peace out, and you guys are awesome. See you next time!  
-DoubleRainbowPurplePJO12340


	10. Another Important Author

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi guys. I'm sooooo friggin sorry for not updating for like two months! My computer just got stuck for a while but now it's working. Anyways, hope you guys didn't get mad at me. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh yeah, and I also got a Twitter! So follow me and I'll tweet about what chapters I'll post and some other stuff too. So yeah, my name is MusicLoverCandy. So follow me and I'll talk about the stuff that I'm gonna be writing. And feel free to PM me or tweet me if you want to share any ideas. I still have stupid writer's block! Anyway, follow me and review! **

**P.S. If I can get at least fifty reviews, I'll make a bonus story after I've finished the Truth or Dare. So you guys can get to pick what story that I should write. Don't worry I'll upload soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Um… hi? I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE SEVEN MONTHS! I got new wifi and my computer broke. So I'm being a loser staying at the library and updating. So here you go. Don't worry, I'll figure out a way. Can anybody tell me if you can upload from your ipad? Enjoy the chapter!**

Percy P.O.V

Truth or Dare was so much fun! Its awesome seeing all my friends get embarrassed. "My turn," I said. I looked around the room. "Rachel, Truth or Dare?" "Dare, bring it Fish Boy," she said confidently. "I dare you to ask Chiron if he can give you a horseback ride and put a saddle and a rein on him. And then make him run around camp and you yell out, "GIDDYUP! LOOK AT MY HOT RIDE!"" I said. Everyone laughed. Rachel's face turned as red as her hair. "FINE!" she yelled. She stomped out. Connor brought his video recorder and we all dashed outside. She walked up to Chiron. "Yes, child?" Chiron smiled at her. "Chiron, can you give me a horseback ride?" He frowned a little. "Why would you…?" "PLEASE!" Rachel begged. He sighed. "All right," he said. Rachel clapped her hands. "Yay! But I need to get my saddle and rein," she said as she ran off. "Child, I do not enjoy it when I wear a saddle!" he yelled after her. A few minutes passed and Rachel came back with a saddle and a rein. She put it on Chiron and stuck the rein in his mouth. "Okay! Lets go!" she said giddily. Chiron muttered something, but his words were muffled by the rein. He started trotting around the camp. "GIDDYUP! LOOK AT MY HOT RIDE!" she yelled loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. People were laughing and taking pictures. My friends and I were on the ground, dying. Leo was clutching his stomach. Connor was filming the entire thing. Jason had to hold on to Piper for support. Annabeth had some tears falling out of her eyes. Thalia was laughing so hard sparks were flying out of her hands. "Thanks, Chiron!" Rachel said happily as she skipped away. Chiron shook his head and headed back to the Big House. "That was hysterical, Rachel!" I said as she came back. She glared. "I'll get you back, Jackson." "Connor, Truth or Dare?" "Why me?" he asked. "Well, cause you frickin filmed me." "Okay, okay, fine," he said. "Truth." She grinned. "If the guys in here were girls, which one would you date and why?" I took a sip of coke when I choked. Connor was in deep thought. "None of them! They're all psychotic freaks! I would be a lone wolf," he said. "Whats wrong with a guy with lighting and wind powers?" Jason said with his eyebrow raised. "Yeah, and how about fire powers?" Leo said, crossing his arms. "Don't forget conjuring up the dead from the ground," Nico added. "Yeah man, and how about my water powers?" I said. Connor looked nervous. "You guys are awesome! But I can't pick who to marry," he quickly said. Then we heard a sudden boom and saw a flash.

**Haha, cliffhanger! I am soo sorry. I mean I think I can only update when I am at the library. And I don't want to, because my friends are here and they will screw me up. So I'm trying to find a way. Its okay. I'm not stopping yet. I just took a break from a while. So PM me, and review! Peace out, and stay cool.**


End file.
